The Past and the Jewel and the Third Year
by darthvader4u
Summary: the spirit detectives learn of the jewel. they go to the past, but albert disappears and tells them to go to hogwarts. many mysteries arise at hogwarts
1. Ill News from Sango

Kitsune123: hi again. This is my 3rd story. Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha learn that Naraku is alive and has the whole shikon. they go to the feudal era to defeat him with the help of the rest of the gang. Kagome and Kurama are dating. If u hav a prob with that don't read.

Chapter 1

**Ill news from Sango**

Kurama had just finished his math assignment and didn't know what to do. "I'll go see Kagome," he said out loud.

Kurama and Kagome had been dating two weeks after Hogwarts ended. The others had talked him into asking her out despite Inuyasha's failed attempts to stop them.

Kurama thought about all this as he walked the two blocks to Kagome's house. When he got there Souta (Kagome's bro) answered the door. "Hey, Souta, is Kagome in," asked Kurama? "Yeah, Kurama. But she's talking to Sango. I'll get her."

If Kurama was confused he hid it well. _"Who's Sango,"_ thought Kurama? He didn't wait long for an answer. Kagome came from around a corner followed by another girl. She had odd clothes, no old clothes thought Kurama as he studied her.

Kagome said hi and then introduced Sango. "And this is Kurama," said Kagome. "Pleased to meet you," said Kurama giving a short bow.

Kagome took Kurama and Sango's hand and led them into another room. They sat down and Kagome filled in Kurama on what Sango was doing here. She told him about how they supposedly defeated Naraku and she told him about the Shikon Jewel. "Anyway he has the whole jewel and we need any help we can get," finished Sango.

Kurama blinked. He had heard about this jewel, but never actually saw it. "Okay I'll get Yusuke and the others," he said standing up. Kurama walked out and then stopped near a tree. "Does the girl interest you, Hiei," asked Kurama? A second later Hiei appeared in front of him. "Yes and No. There's something about her I can't figure out," he replied.

Kurama laughed and was going to say something when a knife flew by his ear. Kurama and Hiei got into defensive stances only to see Albert with his hand sticking out. "Missed," he said. "Oh, its you Albert," said Kurama. Albert tossed them a piece of paper and said, "Genkai's temple, tonight. Bring those girls. Koenma said something's up," he said and disappeared.

"Well let's get them," said Hiei disappearing. Kurama looked at the note before going to tell Kagome and Sango. What he saw frightened him and not many thing could frighten the fox demon.

Kurama alerted Kagome and then went to Yusuke's house. To avoid Atsuko, Kurama tossed rocks at Yusuke's window. Touya poked his head out. "Kurama," he said. "Good timing. Urameshi, Jin, and Chu are out of control. (Sry Chuu and Rinku will be in parts of this story.)

Kurama flicked his finger and a plant carried him up to the window. Kurama climbed In and for the second time of the day he was almost struck by a knife. "Whoops, sorry K," said Yusuke who was throwing knives everywhere. Rinku, Jin, and Chu were laughing as they dodged them.

Kurama told Touya about the note and miraculously they somehow managed to control the other four boys. Kurama explained that Koenma wanted to see them. "What already," whined Yusuke? "But we just got back," he said. "Oh well," said Rinku. "You guys are out of luck." Before he could get out Touya grabbed him. "You're coming too." "**WHAT**," screamed Rinku.

Chu smiled. "I'm gonna come too then. "Good," said Kurama and then he led them to Genkai's temple.

Hiei POV

If Kurama thought he had it hard Hiei was worse. He had to get Kuwabara and Seaman. Seaman was easy. He was with Suzuka and ShiShi Wakamaru and the three of them came without much hassle. Harry, Hermione, and Ron met up with them while they were walking to Kuwabara's house. "We heard from Albert," said Harry. "Blimey, who are you," asked Ron pointing to Suzuka. "I am the great Suzuka," he replied. Ron nodded. "You guys should come with," said Seaman winking at them.

Kuwabara wasn't at the house so Shizuru had to take them all over town to find him. It turned out he was in a tree sleeping with a cat. "I swear I'll kill him," said Hiei and it took Seaman, ShiShi, Harry and Suzuka to hold him. Kuwabara ran for Genkai's place before Hiei got loose.

Eventually Hiei did calm down and he too followed the others towards Genkai's place.

Normal POV

While Hiei and Kurama rounded up the others, Albert gathered Lloyd, Tommy, and Lance. He instructed them to go to the temple. Then he went off to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore Harry was going on a journey.

Inuyasha was already at the temple when everybody arrived. "Let's see," said Yukina. She counted everybody and went off to make tea. "Finally your all here," said Botan when everybody was settled.

"So where's toddler," asked Yusuke. "Shut up Yusuke, I'm right here," a voice replied. Koenma walked in and sat down. "Okay, here is your next mission," he said.

Kitsune123: yeah another update


	2. The Ancient Well and Miroku

Kitsune123: sry 4 not updating sooner.

Chapter 2

**The Ancient Well and Miroku **

"Okay, team. Your mission is to go to the past and help destroy Naraku, said Koenma. "Also if possible, find out why he is alive and recover the jewel if you can," he finished.

Kuwabara had a stupid look on his face. "But how do we get to the past." "Yes, I should like to know that as well," said Kurama.

Koenma paused before saying anything. "I don't know," he said. "Well a lot a good that does us," said Yusuke sarcastically. "And I could be playing games now too," he said getting up.

"Wait," shouted Kagome! "I know of a way." Yusuke turned to her. "Pray tell us," he said. Kagome heard the impatience in Yusuke's tone and slapped him hard across the face. "Jerk," she screamed. "I was just about to tell you." "Whatever," said Yusuke, rubbing his cheek.

"Anyway, there's an ancient well next to my house. That's how Sango got here," she said. "The well is sort of a time portal," Sango explained.

"A portal," said Koenma. "Oh no. That's bad,' he said. Then he disappeared. "Oh, great," said Yusuke. "Now what do we do," he asked? "Let's meet at the well tomorrow," said Kurama.

The others agreed and they split.

**The Next Day**

The whole group was gathered by the edge of the well. "Strange, I sense some abnormal energy coming from within," said Kurama.

"All you have to do is jump in," said Kagome. She did so and disappeared. "Okay," said Yusuke. "I'll go next," said Sango. She was followed by Kurama, Albert, Hiei, Touya, and Jin. After seeing the others jump in most of the gang weren't afraid anymore.

Finally the only one left were Rinku and Kuwabara. "Hey maybe we can ditch," said Kuwabara. Rinku nodded. He didn't want to go in there. The two of them had just walked away when they felt a hand pull them back. The person threw both of them in while they were uselessly struggling. "I knew I should wait," said Suzuka (leader of Team Uruatogi) jumping in.

**Feudal Era**

Kuwabara and Rinku crawled out of the well and fell on the ground (Actually they fell on Harry. The gang was piled on top of each other).

"I would appreciate if you got off," said Kagome, who happened to be at the bottom. Just then Suzuka came out. He landed on Rinku and then rolled off. "Well look here," he said laughing.

When everyone was on their feet again they looked around. "Wow it's been a long time," said Kagome. "Most peculiar. I sense demons everywhere," said Kurama. "Oh, most of them are weak," said Sango.

"Let's go see Kaede first," suggested Kagome. "Who," asked Albert? "Never mind, just follow us to the village. Albert shrugged.

The group walked a couple miles until they reached the village. "Hang on, I'll be back in a sec," said Kagome, rushing into a hut.

She came back out with a boy, a cat, and a small fox. Meet Kirara (cat), Miroku (the boy), and Shippo. When Kuwabara saw Kirara he walked over. "Hello little kitty," he said. Immediately the cat attacked and left him on the ground. Everyone laughed.

"Well that was certainly most amusing," said Kagome. "Well let's talk over our mission." Since the hut couldn't hold everybody the meeting took place outside.

Sango told the story.

"It had been a peaceful day when all of a sudden laughing could be heard near the village outskirts. I went with Miroku to check it out. We saw this cloaked figure bending over a pot. He was laughing hysterically and dumping in contents. We were horrified when we saw the corpse of Naraku being put in. The figure took out a stick and started waving it. And then to our amazement the pot began shaking and bubbling. Next we know Naraku steps out and he is as good as new."

Sango took a deep breath. "Wait a minute," interrupted Albert. "Can you show me where this took place?" Sango pointed to a hill nearby. Albert was there in an instant.

"Please continue," said Touya.

"Oh, well Naraku laughed with the cloaked figure and then turned to us. With amazing speed he stole the shikon and then with his friend disappeared with a bang. I rushed over as soon as I could," she finished.

"Hn, Naraku indeed has the whole shard then we have a problem," said Hiei. "I agree," said Kurama. "Well that would depend on whether everyone helps," said Albert appearing out of nowhere.

"Did you find anything of interest," asked Kurama? "Actually yes," replied Albert. Naraku was brought back to life by a potion and by magic. I believe that our foe is Voldemort. Everyone gasped. "Who is he," asked Sango. "An enemy we had at Hogwarts," said Kagome.

"Please come with me," said Albert.

Kitsune123: there u go. enjoy


	3. The Puppet, the Plan, and the Master

Kitsune123: hav a nice wait. Nah just playing. Anyway new chapter.

Chapter 3

**The Puppet, the Plan, and the Master**

Albert led everyone to the small hill. There were several scorch marks everywhere. Albert walked near the center and picked up an object. It appeared to be a small stick, but on closer inspection it was revealed as the fragments of a wand.

"What does it mean," asked Kurama? "It means our little "friend uses wands and magic. Therefore our first suspect must be Voldemort. When we killed Zorco and his men Voldemort vanished. I assume he overheard us when Koenma gave us the mission."

Everyone gasped, but Inuyasha and Hiei just gave the usual 'Hn' and 'Feh'. "I knew I smelled him," replied Inuyasha. "Yes, I could sense his spirit even though he was 500 meters away," replied Hiei. "Then how'd he hear us," asked Kuwabara, who was by now hurting confusion. "Magic," said Albert. "Oh," replied Kuwabara.

"Well I say our..." Albert stopped speaking suddenly and slightly turned his head. In fact everyone looked behind him. Dark clouds were forming, but they were extremely deformed. "Watch out," screamed Albert. "Hide, anywhere, quick," he shouted! Everyone except Lloyd stood there. He moved as fast as lightning behind a rock.

Then everyone else scrambled for cover. It was total pandemonium and Kuwabara got stepped on. Finally after a minute everyone was well hidden (I really don't think it's necessary for me to say where. Make it up if you must).

The clouds had been moving closer each moment. It stopped when it reached the hill and amazingly it dropped. It looked like a spaceship and three people stepped out. One was Naraku, the other two were cloaked. One of them however was tied.

"Kill him," rasped a voice. Naraku had a murderous glint in his eyes. He raised deadly dagger and was just about to kill when another blade sliced his hand off.

"What the hell," said Naraku? Albert stepped from the bushes. From behind his back he gave the signal to wait in the bushes. "What do you want," asked Naraku? "You dead for good," he replied. The other watched as Albert did something with his hands. Apparently Yusuke, Lance, and Tommy understood for they moved from down the hill. The others followed until they were safe distances away.

"What'd he say, Urameshi," asked Jin? "Oh, he just told us to move to somewhere safe. Said something about finding a little lady named Kaede in the village. Also said something about not coming back to the hill. "Whoa, Urameshi, how'd you know that?" "Oh, Al taught me some sign language he developed. "No wonder," said Kuwabara. "So what do we do now," asked Rinku? "Let's find this Kaede woman," said Hiei.

laughs "You guys are in luck. I know where she is. Follow me," said Kagome.

The big group walked back towards the village. Kagome ran into a hut. Minutes later she poked her head out. "What do we need again?" Anime fall "We need the scroll Albert wants." "Oh," she said. She disappeared again and then came out with a long piece of paper.

"Well, let's have a look," said Chu. Kagome untied the scroll and laid it on the floor where everyone could see it.

_Hello, friends_

_If you are reading this letter it means I'm either incapacitated or dead. I don't care which. Naraku is much stronger with the help he has. I will not tell you who is helping him, but I want you to return to living world. There gather the psychics and Genkai. Oh tell Koenma "WAKKA YAH TRATTA." You will be having a guest soon. Take him with you._

_P.S. Tell Lloyd he better shut his mouth._

_Sincerely, Albert_

"Incapacitated or dead huh," said Suzuka. "I wonder if that's our guest," said Kurama. Everyone turned and saw three figures walking towards them. "Why are there three," asked Mitarai? Kurama shrugged.

As the three figures rapidly approached they're faces could be seen. "Oh my god," said Kagome. Sango was shocked too. "What are you three doing here," asked Inuyasha. One of them smiled. "Guy named Albert said to be here," said a guy in fur.

"Hello, I'm Sesshomaru. This is Kouga and Bankotsu. "Nice to meet you," said Yusuke. "So to business then," said Sesshomaru. "We're supposed to go to living world." "That's right," said Yusuke. "Come with us," said Kagome. The group now bigger proceeded to the ancient well.

On the way Kouga filled in everyone in on the mission details. "Apparently this Albert guy said Naraku was back. He also said something about Captain Veruka. That's all we know." "But how did he find you," asked Kurama. "Oh, that's easy Naraku caught me, but the kid saved me. Then he told me about you guys. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru got me out of there, but the kid got slaughtered by some black mist.

Everyone gasped at this. "Impossible," said Lance. "He couldn't have died. "Actually he could," said Lloyd. "You gonna tell us something or not," said ShiShi Wakamaru. Lloyd paused then flew off. "What's with him," asked Harry?

The group finally made it to the well. One by one they jumped in. As usual Kuwabara was last. When he returned to living world he saw everyone huddled in a group. They were reading a tiny slip of paper.

_Hello,_

_Just a bit of advice there's no use in mourning over me. I accepted my fate as soon as Koenma gave us the mission. Besides for all you know I might not be dead. Just keep that in mind when you go to Hogwarts._

_Bye, Albert_

So is he dead or not dead," asked Kuwabara. No one answered. "He's always playing some trick on us," said Hiei. "Oh, well, Hiei. Let's go pack up. It's gonna be a long school year," said Yusuke.

"Wait, let's find the psychics first. "Well Kido, Kaitou, and Yana are in Mushiyori City. The rest of them," said Mitarai... "Are right here," said a voice. Everyone turned and right there were Kido, Kaitou, Amanuma (sp?) (Gamemaster), Hename (Sniper), Yana, and Dr. Kamiya (obvious, those who really don't know, DOCTOR).

"Well that was easy," said Yusuke. "Doesn't mean you slack off dimwit," said a voice Yusuke knew too well. "GRANDMA, what are you doing hear. Genkai smiled at her pupil. Making sure your lazy ass doesn't miss the only flight to England. It leaves in five hours. Everyone rushed home.

Meanwhile far away Albert was talking to Koenma. "So you got the facts," said Albert in a hurt (as in injured) tone. "Yes," said Koenma. "Good I should be on my way. Oh, and don't tell me that wasn't brilliant. Too easy. They fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

kitsune123: he i don't die that easy. Any way you'll learn more in the exciting new chapter. _Captain Veruka_


	4. Captain Verruka and the dementor

Kitsune123: alright another chapter. I think I want to change the tital of my story thogh. HMM.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

**Captain Verruka and the Dementor**

Koenma was pacing back and for in front of his desk. "Albert," he called. Albert came back in. "What." "Where are you going," asked Koenma? Albert blinked and looked away. "Sorry, I can't say right now, but I'll tell you this. In two months dark clouds will cover Tokyo. If they come from the west bring the team in and evacuate Tokyo. If from the east forget it."

"What about this Verruka guy," asked Koenma? Albert suddenly looked nervous. "He's an old rival," was all Albert said. Then he disappeared. "Oh," said Koenma sitting.

"Meanwhile the gang was all at the airport. The girls were with them too. The team boarded the private plane and scrambled for some seats. Unsurprisingly Kuwabara was the only one who had to stand.

"You guys suck," said Kuwabara," while everyone snickered at him.

When the plane landed the team piled out. They went to the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. All over signs were up. "Hey guys, who Sirius Black," said Sniper. Everyone wandered over to take a look. "Notorious killer, biggest supporter of Voldemort, ugly person," said Yusuke. "He won't be any trouble. I bet he just another wimp," said Kuwabara.

"Like you right" said Sniper. "Why you," said Kuwabara getting red. "Let's stop and get some supplies," said Genkai. "Dimwit, go and get some money." She tossed Yusuke a key. "Whatever," he said walking off.

Meanwhile a mysterious person was watching the group. "There are too many of them," said Naraku. The mysterious person nodded. "Can you fight," he said. Naraku shook his head. "No, captain. The boy wounded me too much. "It'll be awhile before I heal."

Flashback

Naraku watched as the boy's friends moved away. "_I'll get them later,"_ he thought. Suddenly Albert appeared in front of him and he felt enormous pain. Naraku let out a big explosion. He was about to die when his master saved him.

end flashback

Naraku gritted his teeth as he remembered the incident.

Meanwhile Yusuke had returned to the group and was handing out bags full of gold and silver. The group then split to buy their own stuff.

One hour later everyone met up and headed for the train station. "So how do we get all of us inside without attracting attention," asked Yusuke? "Like this," said Kurama. He and Touya walked over near the platform. Suddenly Touya fell in and Kurama raised an alarm. "Help Help," he screamed!

The rest of the group slipped in the barrier unnoticed. Soon after Kurama and Touya joined them. "Clever," said Genkai. Both of them smiled. "Hurry the train," shouted Hermione!

Everyone got on just in time. The group made their way to the back and Genkai connected two compartments. They walked in and saw a man sleeping. "Quiet everyone," said Mitarai. "Who's he," asked Kuwabara. "I think he's the werewolf Lupin," said Lance. Everyone turned to him with pale faces. "Werewolf, said Kuwabara. "Okay, I think I'll take a nice stroll around the train," said Yusuke. "Oi, wait for me Urameshi," said Jin.

Shortly after they left the train stopped and everything suddenly seemed cold. "Whoa," said Harry. He was getting dizzy until he finally fell unconscious. "Harry," said Kurama. "Damn, he's out," said Hiei. "Guard the door, someone's coming," said Genkai. Inuyasha and Sniper went out.

Hiei drew his katana as the door opened. A huge cloaked figure was there and Sniper and Inuyasha were both out. Everyone suddenly felt dizzy when suddenly the old man woke and blocked the things path. "None of us are hiding Sirius Black. When the thing didn't move the man pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expecto Patronum! A light came from the wand and the thing fled.

Hiei sheathed his sword. "What was that thing," asked Kurama? "A dementor," replied Lupin. "The guardian of the wizard prison, Azkaban. "I heard of those," said Kagome. "They were in a book I read," she said. Kurama nodded. "They bring out the horrors of your past," he said. Lupin nodded. That's why Harry here and your friends were knocked out.

Suddenly Sniper, Yusuke, Jin, and Inuyasha came in. They were rubbing their heads. "You guys alright," asked Lupin. They nodded and told them about some horrifying monster. "It was a dementor," said Lupin. "Huh, said Yusuke. "A what," asked Inuyasha? Lupin explained to them about it and then gave them some chocolate. "It'll make you feel better," he said. "But tell me, do you have strong magic powers?" Yusuke looked nervous.

"Why," asked Jin. "Only those with strong magic can wake up a minute after a dementor attack. "Who are you guys," asked Lupin? "Ordinary students," said ShiShi. Lupin gave them a look and then left. "Weirdo," said Kuwabara. "We must be more careful," said Doctor. "I agree," said Genkai.

"Shall I kill him," asked Hiei. "No, fool, that would attract attention," said Genkai. Sigh _"How do I convince myself to work with them,"_ said Genkai. She shook her head. "What's wrong master Genkai," asked Kaitou? Genkai was ready to blame them, but she said nothing.

"Let's get changed," said Hermione. The group split and went to the changing room (I don't know were).

After thirty minutes past the train stopped at the Hogsmeade Station. "Oh, I forgot," said Kurama. He pulled out his Hogsmeade Permission Slip. Then he jotted down his mother's signature perfectly.

"Hehehe," laughed Kurama. Everyone else did similar things, but Kuwabara messed up and his slip burned up. Yusuke burst out laughing. You got caught," he said. Kuwabara got red and grabbed Yusuke. Unfortunately, Yusuke didn't like to be grabbed and threw him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Kuwabara. "Come on, let's go," said Genkai. The group got on the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile the psychics went with Hagrid to be sorted with the first years.

"I wonder what house they'll be in," asked Kurama. The carriage stopped and the group looked up at the school. "It's good to be back," said Yusuke. Everyone nodded.

Kitsune123: hope u enjoy


	5. A Horrible Day

Kitsune123: k,new chaptr

55555555

Chapter 5

**A Horrible Day**

"So this is Hogwarts, huh," said Kido. "Whoa man, you've got to be kidding. We're staying here," he asked? "I guess so," said Kaitou. The psychics, strangers, Sango, and Miroku were all squeezed on a boat and it finally stopped at the entrance.

"Everyone out," said Hagrid. He led them to a door where a woman was waiting. "Follow me, please," she said.

"Do we have to follow the old woman," asked sniper? "Yes, you do," said the woman. Sniper jumped back a couple of steps and looked up. The woman was staring at him with annoyance. "Shall we continue, Mr. Hagiri." Sniper nodded, but turned red. Everybody else laughed.

The woman led them through a long hall. "Wait here," she said. Then she went inside a set of double doors. Meanwhile everyone else stared at Sniper and shook their heads. "You're going to jeopardize this mission," they said. Sniper looked down, "Just shut… Suddenly there was a scream. "What the hell," said Sniper. The doors then opened.

The psychics and strangers rushed and the saw the problem.

"YEAH, you Slytherins suck," shouted Yusuke. The group watched as Yusuke, Harry, Jin, and Chu tossed various foods over to the Slytherin table.

The Slytherins were equally ruthless for they retaliated with spells and spirit blasts. "Oh boy," said Kouga. "What are the teachers doing about this," asked Kaitou. "Absolutely nothing," said Kurama from behind them. "Dumbledore gave a command to start a food fight," said Rinku. "So now there all going mad," finished Touya.

Sango drew her Hiraikotsu(sp?) and threw it at Yusuke's head. Yusuke saw it and blocked it. The blade returned to its owner dirty, but successful, for the fight had stopped. Sango then hopped on a table and yelled at everyone for the stupid behavior. Kagome soon joined her.

"Whew," said Kurama. "I'm glad that's over." "Same here," said Touya. The two of them rejoined the Gryffindors while the teachers took deep breaths. Suddenly Dumbledore came up. "And now, to sort our new students." Suddenly everyone turned to see who the 1st years were going to be.

"First Yanagisawa, Mitsunari." Yana went up and the old lady placed a hat on his head. "_Now this is strange. A psychic, hmmm. "_You better place me in Gryffindor." The hat seemed to think about it. Unfortunately he discovered Yana's copy power. He decided, for his sake, to do as Yana wished. "GRYFFINDOR," shouted the hat. The Gryffindors cheered, but Yusuke, Jin, and Chu took it to the next level.

They pulled out whiskey bottles and sprayed it all over. "What is wrong with them," said a drenched Rinku. Everyone shrugged except for Keiko. "Uh-oh," said Kagome. Everyone watched Keiko stand up seething with anger. She walked over to them and smacked each across the face. The three boys were left on the floor.

Kagome, Shizuru, and Sango each laughed out loud.

"An interesting display," said Dumbledore. "Now on with the sorting."

In this process everyone ended up in Gryffindor except the last kid. "Now Mr. Rakuna." A small boy silently went up to the hat.

"Who's he," said Kuwabara. "There's something weird about him." "Yeah, I feel it too," said Yusuke. The Gryffindors watched as the boy was put in Slytherin. "Yeah, we better watch out for him," said Chu.

Rakuna's POV

_"So those kids are the spirit detectives. There way too weak." _Suddenly I heard my name. I walked to the hat and forced it into placing me in Slytherin. As I walked over to their table, I could feel their eyes on me, even Inuyasha. As I sat down I looked over to them. I couldn't wait till I had m revenge.

"He seems familiar," said Inuyasha suddenly. "I know I've sensed someone with his power levels once, but I forget who." "Like the detective said, we'll have to be careful," said Hiei. Everyone nodded.

Suddenly Yusuke's phone went off. "Huh, what's that," asked Kuwabara? "Idiot, it's called a phone" said Hiei shaking his head.

Yusuke answered it and the team watched as he continuously nodded and said yes. Finally he hung up. "Who was it," asked Kurama? "It was Lloyd," he answered. Everyone was shocked. "I thought we left him at the other world," said ShiShi. "Me too," said Suzuka. Yusuke nodded. "He's still there. And he says Naraku is here in human world." "Everyone was shocked again.

"H-hh-ere," sputtered Kuwabara. "Yes, weakling here," said Hiei. Suddenly Kuwabara straightened. "What's that shrimp." Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the shirt.

"Stop it you two," said Harry. Kuwabara knocked him out of the way and proceeded to throwing punches. None landed, but Kuwabara kept trying anyway. He would have continued had it not been for Sango who pulled them apart. Hiei looked annoyed at first, but soon just gave the usual 'hn.'

"There, now that we cleared that up, ket'sget back to the Naraku issue," she said. Miroku nodded. "So, do you think he's here at Hogwarts," asked Sesshomaru. "If he is, I'll kill the bastard," said Inuyasha. "He is," answered Lance. Everyone looked at him. "Ok, where," asked Kouga.

Lance smiled again and pulled out a piece of paper. On it he wrote Naraku. Then he underlined the 'NA' and drew a line from it to the back. "I see, so that makes Rakuna," said Kurama. Everyone turned to look at the new Slytherin.

Darthvader4u: hey I kno I haven't updated in while. Sry bout that. Kinda busy ive been. So heres a new chapter.


End file.
